1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench that enables the user to conveniently clean the internal parts thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench is composed of a main body, a ring cap, a ratchet wheel, a pawl and a spring member. The ratchet wheel is rotatably mounted in an accommodation provided at an end portion of the main body, the ring cap is mounted to the end portion for preventing the ratchet wheel from escape from the main body, and the pawl and the spring member are mounted in a lateral portion of the accommodation. The pawl is engaged with the ratchet wheel to allow the ratchet wheel to rotate in a single direction, such as a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction.
Generally, the ambient environment of the place where the conventional ratchet is in use may be full of various micro things, such as foreign object, dirt, sand, cutting chip, etc. These micro things may enter the inside of the ratchet wrench to cause unsmooth rotation motion of the ratchet wheel. However, because the ring cap is normally mounted to the end portion of the main body by a C-shaped retainer, which is invisible and hidden inside the end portion of the main body after completion of the assembly of the ratchet wrench, an ordinary user can hardly dismantle the ring cap from the end portion, resulting in that the user can not clean the internal parts of the ratchet wrench. In other words, the ordinary user can not solve the unsmooth rotation problem of the ratchet wheel by herself or himself.